Goten and Trunks
by DangerDash
Summary: Trunks confesses his feelings to Goten. What will happen if Goten feels the same way? Rated M for strong language, strong sexual themes, lots of sexual innuendos, and (of course) sex. [LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Trunks, I guess it's time I told you about the birds and the bees," Vegeta said, motioning for his son to sit next to him. Trunks sat on the couch next to his father. Although he was confused, he listened intently.

"So, the birds are the women and the bees are the men," Vegeta explained.

"And the bees will- OH, I CAN'T DO THIS WOMAN!" he shouted to Bulma.

"Goku already told Gohan, I guess he beat you at THAT, too," Bulma teased him, trying to get Vegeta to do it for her.

"Goddamn you, Bulma," Vegeta sighed, putting a hand on his temple.

"What do the bees do?" Trunks asked.

"Well, the bees have penises and the birds have vaginas," Vegeta explained, obviously about to burst a blood vessel. He was literally at wit's end.

"What's a vagina?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Something you'll never see if you don't grow a brain," Vegeta muttered to himself.

"A vagina is a girl's... special part," he said while he awkwardly twiddling his thumbs.

"Don't girls and boys have the same things?" Trunks asked.

"No! They don't! Don't you know anything?" Vegeta screamed, unsure of how the new Saiyan Prince could be such a dumbass.

"I know that I was an accident," Trunks said sadly.

"Only because I tell you that on a daily basis!" he yelled as he slammed his fists down on a table, breaking it.

"Dad... what if there are two bees?" Trunks asked.

"Wh-what?" Vegeta asked, confused.

"What if there are two bees?" Trunks repeated.

"Then I'm disowning you," Vegeta mumbled, purposefully loud enough for Trunks to hear.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shouted.

Trunks stood up and walked out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked.

"To be disowned," Trunks replied, slamming the door smugly.

Vegeta sat there motionless. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

"Is my son gay?" Vegeta asked himself. Tears were welling up in the Saiyan's eyes.

"So what if he is?" Bulma asked.

"SO WHAT IF HE IS?! I NEVER WANTED TO RAISE A FAGGOT!" Vegeta screamed, throwing his glass of water across the room in a fit of rage. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and patted him on the shoulder.

"Bulma, I didn't mean that. I'm really proud that he could say that to me. I just... had a moment. The way he said it so suddenly was... very brave," Vegeta said.

Trunks was flying to Goku's house. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. So what if he was gay, it didn't matter. Did it? He hoped not. He may have been a little kid, but that doesn't mean he can't realize his sexuality. He was confused, he didn't know why his father couldn't support him for once. Trunks landed at the door and knocked. Chi-Chi answered the door.

"Oh, hello Trunks! How are you," she asked politely.

"Not too good. My dad is angry at me again," Trunks sobbed.

"Oh, it'll be okay. He's gonna get over it," Chi-Chi said, hoping to comfort him.

Trunks stood there quietly for a moment, thinking of how to ask his question.

"Can I see Goten, please?" Trunks asked, his face slowly turning red.

"Of course! He's in Gohan's room," Chi-Chi told him, pointing to a door somewhere down the hall.

Trunks walked to the door of Gohan's room and entered.

"Oh, hey Trunks!" Gohan greeted him. Goten ran over to the door.

"Trunks!" Goten exclaimed.

"Hey, Goten," Trunks greeted him. Trunks noticed a large number of tissues under Gohan's bed.

"You sick, Gohan?" Trunks asked as he walked around the room aimlessly.

"No, why do you ask?" Gohan replied with a puzzled look.

"You've used an awful lot of tissues. I thought you might have a runny nose," Trunks said. Gohan looked under his bed and blushed.

"Don't worry about it," he told them.

"Let's go to my room and let Gohan study," Goten suggested.

"Thanks, guys," Gohan said with a coy smile.

As the two left, he put away the textbook and took a pornographic magazine out from under his pillow.

Once they were in Goten's room, Trunks could talk with him in private.

"Goten, I need to tell you something," Trunks said, looking down at his feet to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Oh? Like what?" Goten asked.

Trunks was giggling on the inside. "Goten is so cute when he's naïve like that. He actually looks confused," Trunks thought to himself. He decided to do this quickly and painlessly. Trunks pulled Goten close and embraced him in a passionate kiss.

"Whoa, Trunks! What the heck?" Goten said, pushing his friend away in shock.

"Dammit, why did I push him away? Trunks finally kissed me and I got nervous! What the Hell did I just do?" Goten thought to himself.

"Well Goten, now's as good a time as any," Trunks said, summoning every bit of bravery he had to confess his feelings. "I love you,"

Goten stared at him, not blinking once.

"You... you what?" Goten asked as he tried to hide the look of shock on his face.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't feel the same way," Trunks sighed.

Goten placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Trunks..." Goten said.

"What?" Trunks sobbed, trying to stop crying.

Goten wiped the tears from Trunks' face.

"When did I ever say I didn't feel the same way? I was just shocked, that's all," he explained.

"Really? You really like me?" Trunks asked.

"Of course I do, Trunks," Goten said as he pulled Trunks in for another kiss. This time, Goten opened his mouth, inviting Trunks to use his tongue. The two boys hugged each other tightly, still kissing. Once they parted, Goten invited Trunks to lie down in bed with him. Although he was unsure of what Goten planned, Trunks followed him into bed. Once they were lying down, Goten put his arms around Trunks and held him close, engulfing him in a warm hug. Trunks blushed and put his arms around Goten, returning the hug.


	2. (FILLER) Chapter 2

"Mom, I couldn't get any sleep last night!" Gohan complained.

"Why not? I could sleep just fine," Chi-Chi asked.

"How couldn't you hear that squeaking? I heard it for **TWO HOURS** last night!" he groaned.

"I didn't hear anything," Goten lied as he began to blush. Last night was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The fact that he experienced it with Trunks made it even more enjoyable.

"Maybe I've been studying too hard," Gohan mumbled.

"Nonsense, there's no such thing!" Chi-Chi said.

_Elsewhere..._

Vegeta sighed at he signaled for his son to sit down next to him. Anticipating more anger, Trunks cautiously sat down.

"Son, I have something to tell you," Vegeta said.

"Yeah, I know I was an accident," Trunks sobbed.

"No you weren't. I just get carried away when I get angry. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. If you're gay, I'm fine with that," he explained, holding tears back himself. Trunks hugged his father tightly. Vegeta returned the hug as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Where did you go yesterday? Your mother and I were worried sick!" Vegeta asked, still crying a bit.

"I went to _see_ Goten," Trunks replied, accidentally putting a bit too much emphasis on 'see'.

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta asked as he wiped his tears.

"Uh, nothing..." Trunks said, turning his head away to hide the fact that his cheeks were turning red.

"Trunks... how exactly did you spend the night at Goten's house?" he asked.

"Chi-Chi asked if I'd like to and I said yes," Trunks explained.

"No, I mean what did you spend the night **DOING**? And don't lie!" Vegeta said sternly.

"Talking..." he lied. His face grew so red that it was almost neon.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" Vegeta shouted.

"Well fine. You really want to know? I'll tell you," Trunks said.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks reached for the belt on Goten's gi and began to undo it.

"What are you doing?" Goten asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Trunks said, looking away to hide his blush.

"Well, what were you going to do?" Goten asked.

"Well I kind of wanted to... touch you down there..." Trunks replied, his voice getting quieter with every word. Goten's face turned blood red.

"You can if you want to," he said as he undid his belt. Trunks was drooling uncontrollably.

"Yes! I can't believe he likes me! Oh, wow! He's actually going to let me do this!" Trunks thought excitedly, using his sleeve to wipe the drool from his mouth. Goten removed his pants and held Trunks' hand. He slowly led Trunks' hand over to his penis. Trunks petted it and fondled it, hoping to get a response from Goten. He got many moans of pleasure out of Goten just from rubbing his penis. The feeling of Goten's boyhood in his hands was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Trunks was using his free hand to take off his own pants, confident that he would make it that far. Once Trunks' pants were off, Goten began to do the same. They were now stimulating each other, one occasionally letting out a lustful moan. Goten knew what to do next. He had seen plenty of Gohan's "educational" magazines. Goten dropped to his knees and began to passionately lick and suck Trunks' erect member. Trunks had never felt a sensation like this. The feeling of Goten's tongue sliding across the length of his throbbing erection was absolutely incredible. Trunks removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Goten stopped sucking on Trunks' erect penis and suggested they cuddle for a while. Goten knew what came next, and he was feeling quite nervous about it.

"Don't worry, Goten. I'm not going to rush you. Whenever you're ready," Trunks told him in a soft voice. They lay together in bed for a solid 20 minutes. Goten's arms were wrapped tightly around Trunks, embracing him warmly. Trunks was doing the same. The two boys were cuddling closer every minute. Finally, Goten spoke.

"Trunks, I'm ready," he said.

"You're sure?" Trunks asked, making sure Goten was comfortable with the idea.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Goten replied as he ran his fingers through Trunks' hair. As Goten got on his hands and knees, Trunks tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's my turn, Goten. I can't have ALL the fun," Trunks teased as he got on all fours. Goten firmly positioned himself, ready to go inside of Trunks.

"I-I'm ready, Goten," Trunks said nervously. Goten nodded and slowly inserted his member inside of Trunks' tight ass. Goten felt like he had reached nirvana. Trunks felt as if he was in heaven. The feeling of having Goten inside of him was incomparable to anything he had ever felt. Trunks blushed and asked Goten to go deeper. Trunks pushed against Goten's force, hoping to help him get deeper. Trunks grunted, letting Goten know that he was doing it right. Trunks wanted to please Goten, and Goten wanted to do the same for him.

"God, you're so tight," Goten said, continuing to thrust into Trunks.

"I'm not that tight, ngh, you're just... ah! Fucking huge!" Trunks squealed. Goten adored that squeak. He felt like it was a bit macabre that whenever Trunks got hurt, he would giggle on the inside. Every time Trunks feels pain, he lets out a cute little squeal. God, he loved that adorable sound.

Goten pulled out of Trunks' ass and lay down on his back.

"Your turn, Trunks," Goten said, spreading his ass with his fingers.

Trunks thrust into Goten slowly but firmly. Goten moaned as he held Trunks' hands in his own. Trunks leaned forward to kiss Goten, but he froze an inch away from his mouth. He felt something warm on his bare chest. Goten came all over Trunks. He blushed as he kissed Trunks' neck. Trunks pushed his hard boyhood into Goten's small asshole as forcefully as he could manage. Trunks gritted his teeth as he came inside of Goten. He slowly pulled out and lay next to Goten, exhausted from the experience.

"And that's what happened," Trunks said. He had just finished answering his father's question.

"So you... and Kakarot's son... but you're related to me... and he's related to Kakarot..." Vegeta stuttered, still trying to comprehend what Trunks had said.

"That's right. I had sex with Goten. What are you going to do about it?" he taunted.

"I could get angry because you're 12 and he's 11, but I'm not angry about that," Vegeta said.

"Then why are you angry?" Trunks asked.

"I'M ANGRY BECAUSE YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO THE SON OF A LOW-CLASS SAIYAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE, BOY?" Vegeta shouted.

"My hand thinks it's somewhere in the sky," Trunks said, raising his middle finger. Vegeta just sat there with a shocked look on his face. He got up and went to talk to Bulma.

"We need to try again. This child has failed miserably," he grumbled.

"Oh _Hell_ no!" I'm not having another one!" Bulma yelled.

"But Trunks lost his virginity to Kakarot's child! That is nothing BUT failure!" Vegeta screamed, banging his head against the wall in a fit of rage.

"I'm fine with that," Bulma said.

"Exactly! It's a disgrace! Wait, did you just say you were okay with that?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. They really love each other," Bulma replied.

"But how would you know if it's real love? They're only children! How would they know? It doesn't make sense, I-" Vegeta said, only to be cut off when Bulma slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Calm your Saiyan tits and get your massive ego out of your ass and I'll tell you," she said, obviously irritated.

"Okay fine, tell me," he said.

"He only thinks about Goten. Even in his sleep! I checked on him one night and he was talking in his sleep about how perfect Goten is," she explained.

"Well, I guess I'm not going to be related to Kakarot, so I'm going to go apologize," Vegeta sighed.

"You're damn right," she said, pushing him out the door. Vegeta approached Trunks and wiped the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm absolutely fine with it. If you love Kakarot's child, I'm not going to try and change that," Vegeta sobbed. Trunks hugged his father tightly.

"It's okay, dad. I'm just worried about how Goten's mom is gonna react," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan was in his room with Goten. They were both holding the door shut because Chi-Chi was on the other side. When Gohan told her about what happened between his little brother and Trunks, she dropped to her knees and began to cry. Goten hugged her and asked what was wrong. Chi-Chi stood up and had a livid expression on her face. Goten ran into Gohan's room and they started holding the door shut.

"GOTEN, YOU COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" she yelled as she pounded on the door, each thump getting progressively louder. Gohan looked at his brother with concern.

"Goten, you have to face the consequences," he said, pushing against the door so that it would not open. Goten's eyes were dripping with tears. Gohan felt awful about what he'd done. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as well. Goten gave up holding the door and curled up on the floor.

"Let her in, I can't take it!" he sobbed. Gohan nodded and opened the door, getting punched in the face by Chi-Chi as she was knocking. It didn't faze him though. She looked down and saw Goten crying on the floor. Gohan had a worried look on his face. Chi-Chi had to punish him, but he was crying. She felt as if this would make her seem mean. She sat down beside Goten.

"Goten, sweetie, settle down. It's gonna be okay. I've calmed down now," Chi-Chi whispered to him. Goten wiped the tears from his eyes and faced his mother.

"Goten, I know you're friends with Trunks. But being friends doesn't mean you can do these things," she explained.

"You don't get it! This isn't just a friendship!" Goten shouted as he stood up and walked over to the nearest wall and punched it.

"Goten, calm down!" Chi-Chi gasped.

"No, you calm down! I love Trunks and that's all there is to it!" he yelled. He punched a hole through the wall and flew off. Gohan went after him. Once he finally caught up, he tried to stop Goten.

"Come on, she's not mad!" Gohan said. Goten stopped flying and so did Gohan. Goten faced him and began to blush.

"I guess I did get a little bit carried away," he said.

"I don't blame you, Goten. Mom can cause a lot of stress," Gohan laughed. He put an arm around Goten and smiled.

"You know, I have a way to relieve that stress," he said as he held up two tickets to an amusement park.

"Really?" Goten asked excitedly. Gohan nodded and gave the tickets to his brother.

"And don't tell mom about any of this," he whispered to Goten. Goten flew off to Capsule Corp. to see Trunks. When he landed at the door, he knocked. Nobody answered. He knocked again, but to no avail. Goten opened the door and called out to Trunks. He walked around for a while trying to find someone. Finally, he found Trunks in the bathroom. He was washing his face with a wet rag.

"Are you okay?" Goten asked. Trunks turned around to reveal that his face was bloody and bruised. Vegeta's bloody gloves lay on the floor. Trunks' purple hair was stained red in some spots. Goten gasped and almost fell over in shock.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My dad was lying to himself. He couldn't stand to have a gay son. Mom had to get Goku over here to hold him down. They left me because they thought I was dead. Mom went with Goku and said she'd come back for my body later. She was devastated. Dad really hurt me," Trunks explained, occasionally stopping to cough up some blood. Goten ran over and hugged Trunks.

"Goten, my face is horribly messed up. Don't even pretend like you still love me," he cried, his blood mixing with his tears as they streamed down his face. Goten kept hugging him.

"Trunks, I don't care what you look like. You're still Trunks," Goten said.

"What's so great about being Trunks?" he asked, wiping his face again.

"You mean besides being perfect?" Goten asked. Trunks laughed and returned the hug. Goten held up the amusement park tickets.

"Wanna go ride a roller coaster?" he asked.


End file.
